The Fellowship of The Pak
by Squeegee3270
Summary: Zims' uncle has left! What happens when he is handed a mysterious object that was his? And... Oh, just read it!


**A/N**

Alright! Here it is! My first Zim/JTHM/Lord of The Rings crossover! This took a lot of preparation and motivation to make this incredible story. Thanks to icingdeath777, we fixed up the plot and got (most) of the characters right. Now, at the end, there will be an authors note that will explain who is who. And during the story, I will add new characters, and slowly show you the maaagic! I don't own Zim. Or JTHM. _or_ Lord of The Rings. If I did, I would probably be awesome and dead... At the same time...

 **Prologue:**

In Planet Earth, there was no order. Only chaos and fear, with malice festering in everyone's minds. So to keep the evil at bay, they made crowns of power. Three were given to the Elves, their beauty and wisdom eternal. Seven to the Dwarfs, with their cunning technology. Nine given to mortal Men, doomed to grow old and die.

After they were made, peace settled over the land. But only for a short time. While the crowns were made, a new and terrible power was created in secret. The people amongst the stars made a crown of their own. But it was different, you see. Instead of wearing it atop their heads, they had it on their backs. They called it 'The One Pak to Rule Them All.'. This was given to Xeon, the only one that can wield its power. He came down on Planet Earth and welcomed back the chaos, creating the The Dark War. Xeon marched on the battlefields with his army, his power growing from all the fear of his enemies. Then one named Dillon, king of Jinu Forin, stood up to him with his fathers sword, Kiunol, and smote Xeon, breaking him into two bodies. He was forever banished to the sky, in the vast ocean of space.

Dillon then took the Pak and marched on to Mt. Veil with Lord Dwicky to destroy it. Dillon was blinded by the sick beauty and power of the Pak, and, being Man, he kept it for himself, failing to destroy it. Not long after, he died, and with him, the Pak was long forgotten, and turned into legend and myth...

 **Chapter One: Fresh Starts**

Now comes in our hero's tale. Today was Farbo Brazen's 105th birthday, in the small town of Stony Bringwall, in the land of Thaneden. The whole town was abuzz with excitement before the actual event.

After Farbo's return from his journey 55 years ago, people started wondering about him. Apart from his weird green hued skin, and unnaturally long life, it was rumored that Farbo had treasure hidden inside the very own walls of his house, Gorth Rezidin. The young Halflings even call him 'the crazy old fart' because of his strange antics. You see, the folk of Stony were shut out from all outside communication and goings on, and they liked it that way. When Farbo decided to go on an adventure, people gave him disapproving looks and shunned him. Except one.

Zim Brazen, Farbos nephew, praised him. After his parents mysteriously disappeared and supposedly died, Farbo took him in as his own. Now the whole Brazen family is worried that Zim will inherit Gorth Rezidin. Being the most respected rich family in all of Thaneden, most of the family members were stuck up, and wanted Rezidin for themselves. After he returned, Farbo despised all of them, keeping his visits with them as quick and infrequent as possible. But Farbos story is for another time.

Zim, with his uncles unique green skin, always asked him about his adventures. Whenever Membrane The Enchanter, Farbos dear old friend, would visit, Zim would ask him questions about the outside world. Farbo always thought Zim was dear to him, considering that he never had children.

Apart from Farbo and his companions, the only people that Zim spent time with was his three friends.

There was Dibbin Barfowl, a second cousin on his grandmothers side, Farbos mother, Dianne Barfowl. He would always accuse him of being an alien, but never really succeeded in making people believe him.

Then there was Tak Stillmont, a daughter of one of Farbos friends in Faskit, another town in Thaneden. She was usually the one that pushed Zim into an adventure and trouble.

Then there was Gazlene Tonfare, Farbos gardener. Usually, hen she was working, Zim would try and converse with her. He only succeeded one time and made her smile slightly. Then he was hosed down with freezing water, making him scream and run into his house (he wasn't sure why, but water always gave him a mild rash). After that, he just continued watching her from the window, away from her wrath.

They were all a bit adventurous, but they did not expect what fate had in store for them.

Membrane whipped the horse on his cart as he traveled down the Stony Bringwall road, with his concoctions in the wagon behind him. He was whistling a little tune when Zim popped out of the bushes off to the side of the road. Membrane quickly pulled on the reins, afraid he would've run him over.

"I could've easily ran you over, Zim Brazen! I oughta turn you into a toad!" Membrane exclaimed.

Zim crossed his arms. "You're late." He said, ignoring the wizards threat.

"I am not." Replied Membrane. "An enchanter shows up at the time when he is needed, small Halfling."

Zim stared at him with a stern look. Membrane returned it with a raised eyebrow. Then Zim gave in, laughing out loud at their silliness. Membrane chuckled as Zim climbed in the passenger seat, hugging the old man.

"I missed you, Membrane." Zim said, smiling.

He had let go of him and they started going along.

"Why don't you use a car?" Zim questioned.

"They are an abomination," Membrane declared. "ruining the only Planet Earth we have."

Zim chuckled. "You sound like uncle."

Membrane glanced over quickly then whipped the reins. "I'm not at all interested with modern technology. Besides, it will all be obsolete soon enough."

Zim didn't know what to make of that, but didn't question any further.

They arrived at the town shortly after all the decorations were up. There were streamers of yellow lights on the treetops, and tents set up in the circular driveway of Rezidin, the lawn cleaned up of garden gnomes and enlarged. Small flowers were floating in the air, going where they please. Membrane chuckled.

"Looks like Farbo has his work cut out for him." He said.

Zim nodded. "Some of the folk might disagree."

"Oh? How so?" Membrane questioned.

"They think he's gone mad."

"Oh."

"And they call you a 'catalyst of destruction.'"

"Well, that's not right," Membrane commented. "all I do is bring excitement." He winked, making Zim grin.

They finally pulled up to Rezidin, and Membrane got out, knocking on the light gray door.

"Go away! We do not want stragglers, or hooligans of any sort!" A voice announced loudly behind the door.

"Then what about old friends?" Membrane replied.

There was a pause before he heard a yelp of surprise.

"Membrane?" The voice asked quietly.

"The one and the same."

Then there was the loud noise of a latch opening, followed by the door swinging open. Out appeared Farbo, dressed in his party clothes, his curly gray hair combed back, and his sea blue eyes reflecting pure joy.

"Oh, my dear old friend! I was worried you'd never come! You are a bit late."

Membrane gave Zim a glance, seeing him trying to hide his snickering.

"Well, it is a long drive." Membrane said, entering Rezidin, with Farbo in tow, closing the door behind him.

"I'm getting old, Membrane." Farbo admitted as he turned his stove on to heat up a kettle full of water.

"Yes, it's quite amazing." Membrane said.

Farbo settled himself in a chair, right across from where Membrane was sitting.

"I don't feel like myself, Membrane. I-I feel hollow, like the only thing that can fill me is..." He faltered, his fingers fumbling behind his back.

Membrane smiled. "Well, hopefully, that will change after the party."

Farbo flashed a small, nervous smile. "I-I don't think I should go through with it. I'm worried that Zim will try and search for me. Who knows what that boy will do?..."

"Yes, he is a little peculiar. No doubt he got that from you." Membrane said.

Farbo lifted himself out of his chair and took the whistling kettle off the stove, pouring out the water into two tea cups, handing one to Membrane. He took it, settling it on the table. Then he stood up and went to throw away his tea bag.

Farbo screamed, blocking his way to the trash can.

"Farbo!" Membrane exclaimed. "What on Earth has gotten into you?!"

Farbo felt sweat trickle down his back. He smiled, chuckling nervously. "Recyclables." Farbo replied. "Blasted Halflings always throwing stuff down there..." he mumbled.

Membrane raised an eyebrow at him, but sat down, respecting his old friends' wishes.

Farbo sat down as well, smacking his hands together. "Well, we should go and-"

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"FARBO!" An irritated shrill of a woman's voice screeched behind the Rezidin door.

Farbo flinched and dove under the dining room table, clutching onto one of the wooden legs.

"I'm not here!" Farbo hissed at Membrane.

After a good couple slams on the door, the woman left, allowing Membrane to chuckle and Farbo to sigh in relief.

"Whoever could that be?" Membrane asked the frazzled Halfling.

"Shelia Willfent-Brazen. Always trying to steal things out of my house. That woman is like a vulture; greedy and annoying." Farbo said, sitting in his chair once more, crossing his arms.

"It's almost time," Membrane said, staring out the window and seeing the excited bustle of people outside. "Shall we go?"

Farbo smiled. "We shall." He replied.

It was almost sunset when the party commenced. There was a band, merrily playing next to a large opening for people to dance along with the happy and loud music. Children were running around with small sprites that Membrane brought with him. There was a buffet with exotic foods from Elven lands, and the finest cuts from the Dwarven tunnels and best butchers in town.

Dib walked up to Zim with a pint in his hand, sitting down next to him and slapping his back.

"Why don't you go dance with a girl, loner?" Dib joked.

Zim glanced at his cup, and sneered. "Don't you think you already had enough? All that beer will go straight to that big head of yours." Zim chuckled.

Dibs cheek reddened. "I do not have a large head! You just have a small head so it seems that mine is huge! And you have a small brain, so ha!"

"Really?" Zim questioned. "'Cause if your hand is bigger than your face, then you have a big IQ," Zim stated, smirking. "but, if your head's too big..." He left the rest unsaid.

"That's not true!" Dib exclaimed. Then he pondered, looking at his hand. He lifted it to his head.

That's when Zim smacked his hand to his face, causing him to fall backwards on his rear. Zim immediately started laughing uncontrollably, pointing at Dib.

"Ugh! I can't believe I fell for that!" Dib said, wiping the dirt off his back. He pointed at Zim accusingly. "I'll get back at you, alien!"

Zim sighed, wiping a tear from his face. "Sure, of course you will." Zim replied with sarcasm.

Dib walked off, muttering to himself about how stupid Zim is. Then he spotted Membranes wagon. Dib grinned, feeling a plan form in his big head.

It was time for Membrane to entertain the people. They were all sitting down, awaiting for the wizards performance.

He grabbed two bottles, shaking them vigorously, then threw them onto the grass. They shattered, and out came swirls of lavender light from one, and sea green from the other. They rose to the sky as they started an elegant and hypnotizing dance, spinning around and around. The crowd was mesmerized. They quickly shot up into the air, making everyone gasp. And suddenly, they exploded into a tree, branching out to the people with green limbs veined with purple.

Then he poured out a blue potion and it turned into an elf lady, dressed in white, raining down white and blue lilies of starlight, making the children giggle and dance.

While everyone was captivated, Dib sneaked out from the crowd, tiptoeing to Membranes stash of potions. He grabbed a large, glowing yellow vial, smiling mischievously. Then he went back into the crowd, hiding the potion under his shirt.

Everyone cheered after the two men fighting, clad in armor, exchanging showers of sparks from one anothers' swords. That's when Dibbin saw his chance.

He took out the bottle, and shook the contents , slamming it to the ground. Out of the glass shards, appeared a lion, large and courageous. Dib reared back, afraid it might hurt him. It started bounding around the throng of people, receiving screams of pure terror. Then it jumped upon one of the tents, and roared. As it released its' energy, huge fireworks of every color burst above the crowd, causing them to realize that it was just for the show.

Membrane saw this, and started walking over to where the bottle was smashed. There, he saw a trouble-making Halfling on his back, his face covered in soot.

"Dibbin! I should've known this was the doings of a Barfowl!"

Dibbin casted his head, embarrassed and ashamed.

After the fiasco, it was time for Farbos speech, thus ending the long night.

"My fellow Halflings!" He started. "It has been a wonderful night! But... Rest assured, not all nights are wonderful. Which is why we reflect on those good times while we are in torment." Farbo paused, seeing uneasy faces in the crowd, especially Zims. "Hopefully, that will never come to pass. I regret to inform all of you that I am leaving." When he announced this, people started muttering. Farbo cleared his throat, moving his hands behind his back, feeling the cold metal under his shirt. "Goodbye." He said.

Then he disappeared into thin air. Everyone started panicking, wondering where he went. Membrane started walking towards Rezidin, hoping to find the old Halfling and confront him.

Farbo finally reached his house when he pressed the button on the Pak to reappear himself. He opened the door and slammed it behind him, chuckling to himself. He strolled over to his bed chambers and started packing his clothes when he heard someone entering his house.

"I suppose you thought that was clever." Membrane called out.

"Oh, yes." Farbo replied, grabbing his walking stick.

Farbo walked into his living room, only to see Membrane in his way.

"So you will leave everything to Zim?" Membrane inquired.

"Yes, yes, everything down to the last nail." He retorted.

"Even the Pak?"

Farbo paused. "Yes."

"Where is it?"

"I-in the chest." He stammered. Then he hesitated. "No... Wait... It's not. I-I still have it." He admitted.

"Well, you're not going to be able to give it to him as long as you still have it." Membrane stated.

"Why should I give it to him? It's mine!" Farbo took the Pak off, caressing it with his wrinkled hands. "Shiny." He hissed.

Membrane eyed him. "Shiny? Why, you're turning into that mongrel, Gir, the one that possessed the Pak before you. I assure you, as soon as you let it go, the better."

"NO!" Farbo shrieked. "It's mine! No one else! You just want it for yourself!"

"Farbo Brazen!" Membrane boomed. "I am not here to steal from you!"

Farbo cowered, feeling the wizards power.

"I am here to help. As a friend."

Farbo casted his eyes. "I'm sorry, friend. It's this foul, wretched thing!" He threw it down on his carpet, creating a dull clang.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Farbo pleaded.

Membrane smiled. "Of course."

With that, Farbo left out of his back door, carrying his stuff in his voot cruiser. Then after saying farewell to Membrane, he left Thaneden for good.

When Membrane entered the house, he saw Zim carrying the Pak in his lap, with tears in his eyes.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Zim asked softly.

Membrane knelt next to him, nodding. "He is making one last journey. It's for the best."

"Why didn't he ask me if I wanted to go?" Zim questioned, sniffling.

"He probably saw your destiny, and didn't want to get in the way."

Zim examined the Pak. "Does it have anything to do with this?"

Membrane shrugged. "I cannot say. But until I return, you must keep it safe."

Zim stood up, settling the object on the coffee table. "You're leaving already?"

"Sadly, I have matters to attend to. But we will meet again." He started going to the door when he felt Zim hug him.

"Goodbye, Membrane." He said.

With that, he went out the door, settling himself in his cart, and left the peaceful town.

A/N: Whoo! Finally did it! Alright, here's the characters that were in this chapter;

Zim-Frodo

Dib(Dibbin)-Pip(Pippin)

Membrane-Gandalf

Xeon-(review to find out!)


End file.
